1. Field
Example embodiments relate to exposure apparatuses and/or methods to compress exposure data. Also, example embodiments relate to exposure apparatuses that compress exposure data and/or methods to compress the exposure data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be a variety of generally-known exposure apparatuses to form 2-dimensional (2D) images on an exposed surface on a basis of exposure.
For example, a certain exposure apparatus may perform light exposure by modulating a light beam using a spatial optical modulation element, such as a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), in accordance with exposure data.
The DMD may be configured by arranging a plurality of micro-mirrors on a 2D plane to be allocated to a plurality of memory cells formed on a semiconductor substrate, for example, made of silicon. According to the exposure data, tilting angles of reflection surfaces of the respective micro-mirrors may be varied by electrostatic forces of electric charges accumulated in respective memory cells. Exposure points may be formed at desired positions on the exposed surface according to variations of tilting angles of the reflection surfaces.
When performing the light exposure using such an exposure apparatus, it may be required to generate exposure data, that is, information regarding on/off states of respective micro-mirrors.
However, when an exposure area is large and/or when resolution of the exposure image is high, a quantity of the exposure data accordingly may become great, thereby deteriorating a transmission rate of the exposure data.
In addition or in the alternative, when the exposure data is compressed using a general compression algorithm, the compression efficiency of the exposure data may be deteriorated. Therefore, it may take a long time to release the compression. This long time may hinder real-time transmission of the exposure data.